


slender hero

by whydragon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	slender hero

ONE NIGTH YOU WERE IN YOUR SHITTY ASS BASMENT OF A ROOM AND YOUR DRUNK ABUSIVE DAD CAME AND SAW THAT YOU WERE DRAWING BADLY DRAWN SLENDER PORN AND SLAP YOU HARD THAT YOU BLEED, YOU WISH HE WAS DAED

ONE DAY YOUR WHORE OF A BROTHER WOKE YOU UP AND SIAD THAT THE FAMILY IS GOING CAMPING, YOU THOUTGH IT WAS GOING TO BE GAY BUT YOU STILL WENT TO THE CAR AND YOUR FAT ASS DAD SLAP YOU, YOUR SANK MOTHER CAME AND SAID

"DON'T WORRY HONEY ME AND YOUR FATHER ARE GOING TO HAVE A DIVORCE"

YOU GUYS WENT TO THE FOREST AND SET UP CHAMP, WELL MOSTLY YOU BECAUSE YOUR DAD IS LAZY SOME OF A BITCH, YOUR MOM HAS KILLING RANDOM ANIMALS AND YOUR BROTHER WAS TO BUSY FUCKING SOMEONE

THAT NIGHT YOU TOKE A KNIFE FROM A BAG AND WENTT TO THE TENT WERE YOUR DAD SLEP BUT YOUR DAD WASNT THERE HE WAS BEHINDE YOU, YOU SWUNG AT HIM BUT HE WAS FAST LIKE SONIC ON SPEED EVEN THOU HES FAT, BUT A TENTECLE CAME OUT OF HIS AND THHERE WAS SLENDERMAN AND YOU GUYS FUCKED

AFTHER THAT HE ATE YOU BECAUSE YOU AS FAT AS THE FUCKING MOON


End file.
